deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos (Sonic)
|-|Chaos 0= |-|Perfect Chaos= Chaos is a character from the Sonic media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chaos VS Drago (Completed) * Lapis Lazuli vs Chaos (Sonic) * Metal Sonic VS Chaos * Yveltal vs. Chaos * Chaos vs Zygarde As Perfect Chaos * Biollante VS Perfect Chaos (Completed) * Perfect Chaos vs Destroyah (Abandoned) * Godzilla VS Perfect Chaos * Malachite Vs Perfect Chaos (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beerus * Cell * Discord (MLP) * Garland (Final Fantasy) * Goku * Inkling (Splatoon) * Leviamon (Digimon) * Mewtwo * Naruto Uzumaki * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Slattern * SpongeBob SquarePants As Perfect Chaos * Kyogre * Marx (Kirby) History Death Battle Info *God of Destruction, Protector of the Chao and original Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. *Possibly a mutated Chao. *Unknown age. Traits *Water body **Immune to bullets. **Can merge with water. **Big the Cat and Chris Thorndyke almost drowned in Chaos 6 in Sonic X (unfortunately they survived). *Shapeshifting powers **Primarily melting into a puddle to avoid attacks or to retreat **Can stretch his arms several meters **Can turn his arm into a whip or water cyclone **Chaos Heal (Healing factor) ***According to Sonic Battle; Chaos call upon 'Water Spirits' to repair damage. ***The 3rd fastest heal in Sonic Battle (behind only Gamma and Ult. Emerl) *Super strength **Even as Chaos 0; Chaos is significantly stronger than Knuckles. *Super jumping abilities *Can shoot water from his hands *Can create puddles that attack nearby enemies; akin to a landmine (Sonic Battle) *Immortal Forms Absorbing Chaos Emeralds give Chaos extra abilities. His default form is Chaos 0 as this is the form without Chaos Emeralds. *Chaos 1 **Abilities not revealed. *Chaos 2 **Electrical Shield capable of slowing down Knuckles. **Ball form that bounces around; creating shockwaves with each bounce *Chaos 4 **Shark-like swimming abilities **Can splash water in all directions **Can fire energy blasts **Tries to drown his opponents *Chaos 6 **Vacuum Mouth **Can fire needles from his body **Axe-like tail (similar to a scorpion stinger) **Bodyslams *Perfect Chaos **Kaiju sized **Can create a city wide flood **Mouth beam **Various energy blasts **Can create tornadoes or water spouts **Can 'teleport' across bodies of water by melting into the water **Has an 'ice form' in the Mario/Sonic Olympic Games Feats *Overwhelmed the Station Square police. *Destroyed Station Square (as Perfect Chaos). *Destroyed Egg Carrier 2 with one blast (as Perfect Chaos). *Slaughtered the Knuckles Clan (as Perfect Chaos). Weaknesses and Failures *While immortal; Chaos still feels pain if his brain is attacked. He will retreat from a fight or get ko'd if he suffers too much damage. **Since his body is made of water; he has no skull protecting his brain. *Little to no superhuman speed; making him one of the slowest Sonic characters. *His water body is vulnerable to freezing attacks; temporarily stunning him. *Vulnerable to the pure energy of the Chaos Emeralds, as Chaos' transformations rely on the negative energies. This is primarily why Super Sonic was able to harm Chaos. *Failed to defeat the Freedom Fighters. *Was imprisoned inside the Master Emerald by Tikal. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator